My Biggest Regret
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: This is some straight up PWP  porn without plot  because NO ONE would write Elyan/Percival and it needs to be done. So please read, love and maybe find some of your own inspiration. Slash and shameless porn ahead!


_A/N: This is some straight up PWP because NO ONE would write Elyan/Percival and it needs to be done. So please read, love and maybe find some of your own inspiration. These knights are just too wonderful not to shower with lovin. I blame (and love) spacii and wolfangeldeath for poking my muse and encouraging this Elyan/Percival business. A very big thank-you to wolfie for looking this over for me! _

_**Warnings:** Spoilers up to 4x5 "His Father's Son"_

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Elyan queried, rolling onto his side to face Percival. They were huddled together in one of the royal tents, trying to get some rest before they had to face Queen Annis' army the following morn.<p>

The other man shook his head earnestly. "No, I have faith in Arthur just as you."

"Yes, I have no doubt we will be the victor- but, do you worry about dying? Not all of us will return tomorrow." His voice was laden with sorry and worry. Lancelot's face played before his eyes and he knew he wasn't prepared to lose another friend so soon. None of them were. If it were anybody but Percival he would have kept his thoughts to himself, but he trusted the other man explicitly and something about the intimate coziness of the tent made him feel compelled to talk.

"Everyone dies. I would be sore to miss out on seeing King Arthur's reign though. And who would keep Gwaine from getting into trouble?"

"Oi! I don't know what you're talking about, you don't keep Gwaine out of anything; he drags you into it right along with him in fact! He's a filthy enabler."

"Not true!" he exclaimed as he rolled on his side to face Elyan.

"Merlin told me about the chicken stealing fiasco and how it had been Gwaine's idea to play the no food joke on Merlin and how you were the one that backed him up. So don't go playing all innocent on me. Your quiet act isn't fooling anyone."

Percival smiled guiltily and shrugged his shoulders as much as he could while lying on his side.

"Would you have any regrets if tomorrow was your last?" He couldn't help but ask even though it ruined the lightheartedness. Percival's face strained and pulled in consternation. His eyes grew guarded and his jaw set in a firm line.

"Yes. There would be one thing."

Elyan desperately wanted to ask what it was, but he was already worried he had somehow managed to offend Percival. So instead he offered, "Me too. But I have two things. I'll always regret leaving Gwen when she needed me, and the other—" He didn't finish because his other regret was lying right next to him.

Ever since meeting him, Elyan had admired Percival. He was so brave and loyal and kind. Most of the knights were like that, but there was just something about him. Elyan was quiet in his own right, so he enjoyed the easy companionship they had. Of course it didn't hurt that he was also a prime example of the perfect male specimen; all lean muscle and brute strength. He hadn't pursued anything though, because while it wasn't frowned upon (all the knights snickered at the noises coming from the king's tent at night.), he didn't want to put Percival in an awkward position.

"Let's not worry about it, everything will be fine." Percival's voice was tight and he still hadn't relaxed."

"Hey, I'm sorry for upsetting you." Elyan felt horrible for even bringing the subject up. He didn't know a whole lot about the other mans past and apparently it was a sore subject.

"It's fine." He said with a sad smile, his eyes softening just a little before rolling onto his back.

Elyan let out a puff of breath and also turned over. He was agitated with himself for riling Percival up. He had never seen him looking so upset. Tonight may very well be the last they would ever have together, and he had spent it making Percival angry and distant. Trying to ignore the deep seeded feelings of restlessness, he closed his eyes. Several minutes later he reopened them and resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't be sleeping at all unless he confessed everything.

"It's you." He whispered, almost praying Percival was able to catch some elusive sleep and hadn't heard his confession.

"What are you on about?" With no such luck on the sleeping bit, it was now or never.

"My second regret is you. Never-" He took a deep breath and tried to still his shaking hands. "Never telling you how I felt." Clenching his eyes, he waited for Percival's response. There was silence for several minutes, so heavy and thick Elyan thought it would strangle him.

"Me too." He heard an audible gulp of air and the sounds of Percival moving on his bedroll, but he was still too shaken to open his eyes.

"I mean, you would have been my biggest regret."

"Would have been?" he asked as his eyes flew open. Percival had moved much closer and was only a few inches from his own face, one large arm resting just above his right shoulder.

Percival's eyes were wild with desire as he licked his bottom lip. "There's no point in both of us having such regrets if they can be avoided." He wasn't given a chance to answer as Percival hungrily claimed his lips with his own. They had been denying their attraction for far to long for the kiss to be anything but messy and demanding. Teeth clacked together, lips were bitten and bruised and tongues fought for dominance.

He tasted woodsy and like the stew Merlin had made for dinner. In a flurry of motion, Elyan tried to pull Percival's night shirt over his head without breaking their kiss. After the shirt was out of his way, he took his time running his fingers up and down the supple skin at his back.

"I've wanted this for so long." He choked out between kisses.

Percival leaned in close and licked along the shell of his ear. "You have no idea the things I've imagined doing to you."

A pang of pure desire shot through him and welled in his cock, hanging heavy between them. "Show me."

He responded by sitting back on his haunches to help Elyan remove his night shirt, grinding their cocks together in the process and causing both men to groan in approval. For a moment Percival did nothing more than rock back and forth, teasing him with the slow slide of cock against cock, just barely inhibited by the thin material of their night pants.

Throwing back his head, he let out a long moan of pleasure and frustration. "I want more." He finally ground out between clenched teeth. Percival smirked at him and shimmied down his legs to remove the rest of his clothes. Goosebumps rose over his skin as his cock was finally exposed to the cool night air. Lavishing kisses along the way, Percival slowly moved towards the v of his hips. When he finally sucked the tip of him in between his lips, it was all Elyan could do not to come before anything had really begun.

Teasing him, Percival licked up his entire length from base to tip, before swirling around the head and pushing into him just a little. Again and again he licked and sucked until Elyan was an incoherent mess and couldn't take it anymore.

"Please" he begged as he grabbed the back of Percival's head and gently pushed him further down. "Please, I need it." Percival smiled up at him from under long lashes and then took all of him in one swift swallow. Elyan firmly clutched the side of the bedroll in attempt to stem off his orgasm. He cried out as Percival's free hand grasped his balls and rolled them in tortuously slow circles .

"More! More, more, more!" he grasped blindly for anything to ground himself as Percival hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could all the way up his shaft before swallowing him whole again. He finally found purchase on Percival's shoulders and grabbed them as tight as possible. When he felt fingers inching toward his opening and tendrils of icy hot pleasure spiking through his veins, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this.

"Stop, wait." Panting, he tugged on Percival's shoulders who looked up at him confused.

"I want to come with you inside me." Crimson stained his cheeks, but his skin was so dark it wasn't too noticeable. Percival grinned like a cheshire cat and swallowed him one last time, going slowly and letting his tongue drag along the bulging vein on the underside of his cock. He let out a whimper as Percival momentarily left his side to retrieve some salve.

"Have you done this before?" Percival asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yes, I'm not all that innocent either."

Percival looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Actually, you kind of are."

A witty comeback was on the tip of his lips, but then Percival was back between his legs and one of his fingers was pushing against his entrance and all his focus turned to the delicious pressure. He inserted one oil slicked finger, and then another until Elyan was writhing beneath him. Inserting a third finger into him, Percival started to nip at his hip bones and teasingly lick at the head of his near excruciatingly hard cock.

"Need you inside me. Now."

Percival didn't stop stretching him as he used his other hand to slick his cock with the salve. After what seemed like forever, Percival finally removed his fingers and placed himself at Elyan's entrance. As slowly as he could manage, Percival pushed just his head in past the tight ring of muscles. Below him Elyan winced in pain and shook with please.

"Are you ok?" Percival asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm ok. Need more." Emphasizing his point, he wrapped his legs around Percival's back and tugged him closer, forcing him to go deeper.

"Yes." he hissed.

Percival bent down and captured his lips as he slid in the rest of the way. Elyan couldn't remember the last time he had felt so full. He stayed fully sheathed for a moment, letting Elyan adjust to the intrusion. When he started moving again, it was with slow languid strokes, letting Elyan feel every inch of him.

A few minutes later Percival adjusted the angle and hit that place deep inside him that made him cry out and sent electricity through his whole body. Two strokes more and his body convulsed, spraying his seed between their bodies. He shook with the aftershocks, barely registering when Percival let out a cry of his own and collapsed on top of him.

They laid together for a long moment, just enjoying the bliss of the moment. Eventually Percival rolled off of him and found a rag to clean them off with. When he was done he scooted his bedroll next to Elyan's and tucked them under their shared blankets.

Elyan smiled lazily and rolled into Percival, letting himself be tucked into the larger man's comfortable side.

He was just about asleep when he heard Percival's gravelly voice in his ear. "Now we will have no regrets tomorrow friend. I can honestly say I'll die a happy man."

"You're not allowed to die." he mumbled into his chest.

"Everyone dies." he sad a little bit sadder and less resigned than earlier. "Everyone dies."

Elyan shushed him and placed a kiss on his chest. "No one is dying tomorrow, but if I do- I will have been happy too." He felt Percival's lips brush the top of his head as they finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I would really love some feedback on this one. It's actually my first PWP and my first ever full on m/m porn. =D_


End file.
